canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Beauty
Paula Janine Bentley (better known as "Green Beauty") is a fan-made supervillainess created by Crossoverfan85. She was inspired by and created for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. About her Paula was born on September 8th, 1983, in Nevada. She was raised by her millionaire father, after her mother abandoned the family right after Paula was born. One day, she saw a mysterious rainbow-colored road and walked across it, and entered a magical world where a team of superheroes called the Rights Fighters lived. Paula was walking along minding her own business when she bumped into a young man named Adam on accident, she apologized to him because she wasn't watching where she was going, he just gave her a warm and friendly smile and told her that she didn't need to apologize and everything would be alright. She had fallen in love with him at first sight, while Adam saw what a beauty she was and he too had his eyes on her. Adam told her that he was the leader of a group of superheroes called the Rights Fighters, and Paula also told him her name, how she ended up in his world, and she had never heard of the Rights Fighters. Adam explained to her about the Rights Fighters team and what they do, so she secretly wished to join the team in order to be close to him. They started to feel quite comfortable together and went out for a drink at the local pub, but unfortunately the pub's owner was incredibly rude towards them. Adam had politely asked the pub owner to apologize for his rude behavior, but he refused and continued ignoring the customers. After they had left the pub, Adam led Paula to the area where he transforms into his superhero form, so he started spinning around, thinking positive thoughts, and became Yellow Fire. Paula watched in amazement as Adam transformed into Yellow Fire, and was impressed by this. Then Yellow Fire took Paula the Rights Fighters headquarters, where she met the other Rights Fighters: Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Blue Lantern, and Mini-Me. Paula then explained to the other Rights Fighters how she ended up in their world, met Adam, and that she was amazed and impressed with his transformation as Yellow Fire. Yellow Fire also told his teammates that he and Paula were in a relationship, they were very happy and excited for him. Yellow Fire asked Paula if she wanted to become a Rights Fighter, and she accepted the offer and was granted a magical nature power and the ability to perform punches and kicks in midair and became the Green Beauty. Later that evening, Green Beauty had made it clear to Yellow Fire that while they were in a relationship, that he was not allowed to talk to any other girls, including the ones who were members of the Rights Fighters. When he asked why that was, she responded that if he talked to other girls, that would be considered cheating on her. He tried to explain to her that he was allowed to be friends with other girls while the two of them were a couple, but Green Beauty purposely ignored the explaination and walked out of the room leaving Yellow Fire alone. Two months later, she quietly snuck out of a meeting where Yellow Fire was giving a speech about making sure the community is safe and into her boyfriend's bedroom and looked in at his e-mail without permission and saw a photo of a young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes, who was wearing glasses. 'So he has been cheating on me with this girl all along. Well, it's time for me to give him a taste of his own medicine', Green Beauty thought to herself as she printed the photo off of the computer, left the bedroom, and walked out of the command center. While she was out on her walk, she ran into a group of 5 supervillians and 3 cyberbullies, who idolized them: Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Ice, a young man that loved Twitter, a young woman that loved MSN, and a young woman that loved Facebook. The male members of the group saw what a beauty she was and so she gave them a warm and friendly smile, which caused Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Ice, and the Twitter cyberbully's jaws to drop, then they fainted on the ground, and when they finally recovered they were head-over-heels for her a few minutes. While the other guys lost interest in her after the effects wore off, Dr. Wiz couldn't stop staring at her. He was growing more interested in her when she explained about how she showed favortism to Yellow Fire, but lost interest in him when she discovred another girl was also loved and respected him. Dr. Wiz walked over to her and put his arm around her, telling her everything would be okay, and asked how exactly would she get her revenge on Yellow Fire. Green Beauty showed the supervillains and the cyberbullies the photo that she had printed off and revealed that the girl in the photo was a volunteer at the hospital back on Earth, where she had rolled silverware in the kitchen. Then, she told them the plan: go down into the kitchen at the hospitial where the girl worked, knock her unconcious, and take full advantage of her kindness and brainwash her into joining them to make her their slave. So, the soon-to-be former Rights Fighter, villans, and bullies walked across Rainbow Road and arrived on Earth, and carried out their plan. The next morning in the parking lot of a mainstream university, the young woman had woken up and saw the villans and bullies standing before her. She wondered where she was, and who these mysterious people were with her, so they explained to her who they were and their plan to use her as a slave for them. She started screaming as loud as she could, when Green Beauty sarcasticly told her that her hero would never be able to hear her scream. Just then, Yellow Fire arrived and and rescued his #1 fan from her would-be brainwashers. Yellow Fire waited until his biggest fan was well out of sight then he turned to Green Beauty, and was shocked and angry to see her with the supervillains. Green Beauty revealed to Yellow Fire how she found out about her future arch enemy, and how the kidnapping and failed brainwashing attempt was all her idea. Yellow Fire listened in shocked silence at his former girlfriend's cruel words before replying: "Don't you realize what you have done?! You not only betrayed the Rights Fighters team and lost your rights and privileges to be one, kidnapped and try to hurt my closest friend and biggest fan, but on top of that, you also betrayed me and my feelings for you." Green Beauty just shrugged off that comment, gave him her most evil smile, and replied: "Actually it was you who betrayed me, because I had warned you not to be talking to other girls while we are in a relationship." This made Yellow Fire extremely angry, and he decided to challenge her to a fight. After Yellow Fire won the battle with Green Beauty, he told her that if she she tried to kidnap her future arch enemy and tried to use her to hurt him again in any way, shape, or form, that he would have her sent to prison for the rest of her life. Green Beauty got very scared as she realized that Yellow Fire had been very serious when he said those words, so she walked back to where the other supervillains were and told them that they should go back to the hideout. After the supervillains left, Yellow Fire went back to the area where he had transformed and changed back into his unmorphed form and went to his classes. Green Beauty is the arch enemy of the Fuchsia Heart, and is fully aware of the latter's love for Yellow Fire, which means she enjoys flirting with the yellow superhero in an attempt to her make kind-hearted counterpart jealous. But in reality, she just wants to try to kill Yellow Fire, so she can get rid of him for good. Green Beauty is also Dr. Wiz's girlfriend. Powers and abilities Green Beauty's powers and abilties include: Loving charm - Her beauty often makes a guy's jaws drop, then they faint on the ground, and when they finally recover they temporarily fall head-over-heels for her. Torment - She taunts Fuchsia Heart by saying "You're not pretty or beautiful. You're just an ugly plain Jane, who will never get a chance to be in a relationship with Yellow Fire." Nature power - She summons a green light which surrounds her, absorbs it into her body, and shoots the green beams of energy from her hands to cause her opponent to lose half of their health. Bicycle combo - She jumps into midair, where she does an airborne punch and kick to her opponent. Friends Green Beauty has a few friends and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Poisin Ivy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, and Leech Enemies Green Beauty has a lot of enemies and they are: Sarah N., Taiama, Jamie, Adam N., Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Laurelyn, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita L., Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Nebby, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Small, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Rose, Marai, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren H., Stimpy, Adam P., Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita R., Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Rita P., Wonder Woman, Lois, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam L., Armarod, Armageddon, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Priya, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Sabrina, Adam, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, and Prospedite